


Delicate

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyva, Some Early Morning Lovin', Vaginal Fingering, sweet sweet kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Rey and Jess have a rare and blessed morning off together, so they take advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icouldprobablyknitthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldprobablyknitthat/gifts).



> For a friend on their birthday!
> 
> The prompt they specifically gave me was "how about sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense?"

When Rey woke, her hands were clenched into fists, the vestiges of her nightmare reverberating throughout her body. She took a second to remind herself of where she was, of who she was. Took a moment to remember that it didn’t matter anymore, being ripped away from her family. She’d forged a new one.

She consciously unballed her hands and slipped one down to smooth over Jess’s. Jess was a steady weight behind her, comforting her even if she couldn’t protect Rey from her dreams. She'd slipped in sometime late last night, after Rey had gone to sleep.   


Rey smiled a little; Jess had braided Rey’s hair up and away from her face yesterday morning, brushing through it with steady strokes that soothed Rey. She'd even managed to keep most of it tucked in the braids all day yesterday. Now, Jess’s nose was buried in her hair, as if she wanted to make sure she didn’t take one breath without breathing in Rey.

Jess’s leg was tucked between hers, too, and Rey decided that if her dreams had to be so awful, at least waking up wasn’t half bad. She could drift here, get a little more rest, if not sleep. It was their morning off - well, Jess had flown yesterday, so she was off for a certain amount of hours, and Rey  _ might  _ have begged Master Luke a little to let her sleep in with her girlfriend. Weird, but Master Luke had just smiled indulgently. Something along the lines of “What are we fighting for, if you can’t take an hour with your love?” Leia had rolled her eyes but whatever. It meant Rey was here, now, and not practicing meditation or with the saber. 

And here was pretty damn fine. 

She wasn’t sure how long she drifted, safe in Jess’s arms, before she heard it, the sound Jess made, deep in her throat, when she was waking up. Rey gave her a minute, relishing the feeling of Jess nuzzling deeper in her hair, pulling her closer into her warm body. 

“Morning,” Rey murmured finally, and was rewarded with a kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Morning, beautiful.”

“Mission ran late last night.” Rey turned in Jess’s arms, pressing her face into the lovely column of Jess’s throat. 

“Ran into some trouble, but no one died, so we’re all good.” Jess pressed another kiss to Rey’s forehead. 

Rey just shook her head. They didn’t dwell on the possibility of death, it wasn’t in their nature, either of them. Instead, Rey thought, as she tipped her head up to brush her lips over Jess’s, this was the important stuff. The here and now. That’s how it had to be.

Jess made a little contented noise and sank further into the kiss, pulling Rey tight against her and smoothing over her back. 

Rey broke the kiss and met Jess’s eyes. “Morning.”

Jess grinned, pushing Rey over onto her back and smoothing a hand over her face. “You really are gorgeous like this. It’s a shame we don’t get to do this often. The morning sun makes you-” She sighed and smirked, shaking her head and herself. “I’m starting to sound like Dameron.” 

Rey laughed. “Really  _ not _ who I want to wake up with in the morning.” She squirmed a little under Jess’s admiring stare. “What?” She felt a blush go over her cheeks. 

Jess leaned down to kiss her cheek, right where it was the hottest. “You are the sweetest, deadliest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, some folks forget the latter when they try to take advantage of the former, and then there’s a whole world of trouble.” Rey poked Jess in the side with her finger, repressing memories of Jakku.

“Am I allowed?” Before Rey could answer, Jess was slipping her into another kiss, languid and liquid-like.

“Okay,” Rey breathed out after they broke apart, feeling like she might just agree to anything Jess said right now. 

“You’ve got these freckles, all ‘long here,” Jess murmured, kissing across Rey’s cheeks. “I’d say they’re adorable but I don’t want to offend you.”

Rey shrugged. “Just don’t forget the deadly part.”

“Never,” Jess promised with a deep belly laugh that blended into another kiss.

The kiss slid into another, and another, until they were barely breaking for air, but stars, who needed air anyway? Rey could happily just exist without it, right here, right now. 

She slipped her hand down Jess’s body, squeezing into Jess’s hip and arching up into her. Deftly, she dipped under the waist of Jess’s pajama pants and brushed over the soft tangle of wet curls between her legs. Jess groaned into her lips and worked against Rey’s hand, rolling her hips so Rey would angle over her clit. 

Jess pulled back with a moan. “I wanna eat you out,” she murmured directly in Rey’s ear before sucking a bruise on the tanned skin beneath it.

The first time Jess had told her that, she’d giggled. Now, she shivered, and nodded, pulling Jess into a kiss that was fast becoming desperate. She dropped her hands to the cord that tied her night wrap together, but Jess stilled them. “Let me.” 

Rey dropped her hands to the sheets, a high blush on her cheeks. Jess always looked like she was unwrapping something precious when she did this. Rey  _ felt _ precious under Jess’s hands, even when, like now, she was covered in cuts and bruises from training and more muscle and bone than anything else. Rey knew she wasn’t delicate, but Jess made her so, with her kisses and her touch and her  _ eyes. _

Now, Jess exhaled slowly to a smile as she revealed Rey’s sensitive skin. The fine hair on her arms erupted in gooseflesh when Jess brushed her lips down Rey’s throat. She worked her way down, nipping little love bites on the soft skin of Rey’s breast before sucking a nipple to peak. 

“Jess.” Her name was a sigh on Rey’s lips, and Rey tangled her fingers through Jess’s brown hair. Jess grinned up at her, then kept going on the other nipple, scraping her teeth over it until Rey cried out.

She kept moving down, across the stomach that was too sharp for Rey. She’d been too little when she’d come to the Resistance, as Jess put it (Dr. Kalonia had called it malnutrition) and she’d made it her personal mission to fatten Rey up. She’d gained some healthy weight, but sometimes Rey  _ longed _ for the soft curves Jess hid most often under flight clothes. 

Jess worshiped the hollows at her hip bones, spreading her legs apart to reveal her swollen vulva, with its springs of light brown hair. Jess smiled down at it, then up at Rey, locking eyes as she slowly nosed in to find Rey’s clit. 

Rey’s stomach tensed, and she spread her legs wider, trying to help Jess out. Jess hummed against her clit and held her thighs down, opening her, exposing her. 

She suckled Rey’s clit in between her lips, playing with it, making Rey twitch. It only made Jess press harder, and Rey shivered with the thought that she’d be carrying a new set of bruises into practice later today. Blessedly, Jess left her clit, nosing through her folds, spreading her and tasting her like a fancy inner-rim delicacy. 

Rey massaged over her own skin, feeling her shivers, needing contact everywhere. When Jess’s tongue spiked into her hole, she shuddered, her fingers squeezing into the sheets. “Oh, stars, Jess. Oh, kriff-”

She felt Jess’s grin against her lips, felt her tongue slowly circle around, lapping at the slick she was producing. She tried to roll her hips into Jess’s tongue, but Jess wouldn’t let her budge, and the frustration of it only added to the intensity. 

Jess was traveling again, back up to her clit, then back down, driving Rey to the edge and bringing her back, over and over again, until Rey was shaking and shuddering and babbling incoherent nonsense. 

“Please, Jess,” Rey sobbed, overcome, flying, better than flying,  _ stars _ . 

Jess hummed against her and focused on her clit again, flattening her tongue over it and moving rapidly. At the same time, she slipped two fingers inside Rey, pressing and searching until she found-

_ “Oh, oh fuck-” _ Rey quaked and broke apart in Jess’s arms, flying through hyperspace, her stomach tightening, her powerful thighs overpowering Jess’s hands - or maybe she let them, who knows, sure as fuck Rey didn’t - to come squeeze at Jess’s head. She rode the high as Jess continued to stroke her, her second orgasm coming on the heels of the first. 

“Okay, okay,” she gasped, oversensitive, every nerve ending tingling. “Oh, fuck, Jess, you’re-  _ fuck.” _

Jess grinned as she climbed back up Rey’s body, wiping her mouth. “You’re fuck too, you know.” 

Rey groaned and pushed Jess over to her back. She was entirely too coherent for Rey to deal with her like this. _Time to even the score a bit._

She latched onto Jess’s neck as she pushed Jess’s pants over her hips and away, away, off the bed, to bother someone else. Jess was making the delicious little gasping sounds she loved, and Rey had a moment to think  _ fuck it _ before sliding her hand down between them and finding Jess’s clit post haste.

“Oh, fuck, gorgeous-” Jess gasped, sealing their mouths together again, and  _ stars, _ how Rey loved that, just that, just their lips.  _ Fuck yes. _

She circled Jess’s clit rapidly, swallowing her moans with a happy sigh. “Come for me, Jess,” she murmured against Jess’s lips, and Jess screwed her eyes shut against her own orgasm, tensing in Rey’s arms for a moment before melting in them, back to the bed. 

With a satisfied grunt, Rey laid down on top of her, idling nosing at the sweat that had pooled on Jess’s neck. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Jess returned, pulling the covers up and over their heads to block out the light.

Rey grinned and snuggled in. No reason not to take another rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at animalasaysrauer over on tumblr. I write mostly stormpilot, but I don't mind dipping my toe in Reyva at all. :)


End file.
